Why You Wanna Make Me Keep Loving You
by GenuineQT
Summary: A SongFic using the song "Why You Wanna" by Jana Kramer. How will things go when Cammie and Zach see each other a year after they broke up? Read and review please! -T-for mild language


**Hey everybody! So I know probably not too many of you are familiar with this song, but I heard it on the radio and totally got motivated to write my first songfic using it! I'd suggest looking it up and listening to it while you read, because I think that makes songfics even better...the title and artist are below.**

**If you want to, please look up my other story Nothing Hurts Like the Truth and You. For those of you who are familiar with it, look for an update soon hopefully, I know it seems I've been MIA from FanFic for a while. But I've just been super-busy!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

"**Why You Wanna" by Jana Kramer**

* * *

_Out of all of the places in this little town  
Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down_

"So Cammie," Bex started as we sat down in our favorite restaurant in Alexandria, Virginia. Bex had come to the states for a CIA/MI6 training convention and we were taking the opportunity to catch up while she was in town. We both agreed that our usual, quiet restaurant along the Potomac river was the perfect place to talk and dine.

Bex gazed at me intently. Her gorgeous face held her usually bright smile. I was instantly happy to see my best friend, and I knew tonight was going to be perfect.

"Is it true that Tina Walters got pregnant while undercover in Kazakhstan?" Bex asked with a straight face. I laughed in response to the ridiculous question.

"No Bex, she just went undercover as a pregnant lady. Sounds like MI6 needs some new sources." I teased.

"Oh Six's sources are just fine," Bex replied with a smug smile on her face. She sipped the water that was in the crystal glass on the table and after making a face, flagged a nearby waiter down.

"Excuse me, but could we have some merlot?" Bex asked with a smile and spot on American accent. The waiter nodded and left to complete her request.

"Oh I know that look," I said referring back to what she had said before, "What did you hear about me?"

Bex just shrugged innocently and refused to answer.

I allowed the subject to drop, but planned on bringing it up later. We took our time looking over the menu, but soon we were lost in conversation. It was tough being apart from each other for so long and there was so much to tell. For tonight, neither of us were spies, just two girlfriends enjoying a night out with each other.

After a good fit of laughter I wiped tears from my eyes as we both reached for our wine glasses. Bex had just finished a story involving a scarf, an ice cream stand, and a very fat man. We managed to control our laughter to giggles when Bex's eyes went wide. A wave of uneasiness passed over me as I turned around to look at what Bex was staring at. Instantly uneasiness was replaced by panic.

A man had just walked into the restaurant and was scanning the room. He was tall with broad shoulders and dark hair. Any woman would admit he was attractive, but his appearance was not on my mind when his green eyes met my own. It was Zach.

_I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red  
Since we been over been trying like crazy to get you out of my head_

"Oh my god," I spun around to face Bex. By the look on her face I knew she understood how I was feeling. The last time I had seen Zach was a year ago. I had stormed out of his apartment sobbing and had vowed never to see him again. Sure enough I hadn't until now.

"What is he doing here?" Bex questioned, keeping her voice low.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since…" I trailed off, but by the knowing look on Bex's face I knew she understood what I meant.

"Bloody hell," Bex muttered.

"What!" I demanded.

"He's coming over here."

_So-o-o_  
_Why you wanna_  
_Show up in a old t-shirt that I love_  
_Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good_  
_Don't know what_  
_You were thinkin'_  
_You were doing_  
_Moving in for a hug_  
_Like you don't know I'm coming unglued_  
_Why you gotta_  
_Why you wanna_  
_Make me keep wanting you_

As Zach walked toward our as Bex put a smile on her face that said she was seriously going to enjoy this. I rolled my eyes and took a huge gulp of my wine. I couldn't believe this was happening.

I tried to remain as calm as possible as Zach sauntered up to our table and came into my peripheral view.

"Hello Zachary, what a surprise!" Bex sounded genuine and stood up to pull Zach into a big hug. I couldn't help but notice that Zach was wearing an old, familiar t-shirt that he had gotten in Colombia. It was a faded green color that brought out his eyes and that had been the reason I had loved it on him so much. I tried to ignore the pain that shot through my chest as I looked at him.

As Zach turned towards me I stood up awkwardly, not comfortable with the idea of hugging him like Bex had. But it turned out I didn't have a choice. After only a slight hesitation Zach wrapped his arms around me.

"You look good, Gallagher Girl." He whispered into my ear. I recoiled slightly when he used his nickname for me. When we stepped apart I sheepishly looked down at my skirt.

Luckily Bex took over. "Pull up a chair Zach," she suggested. I sent a glare in her direction as I sat down but she completely and totally ignored me.

_I wish you had on sunglasses to cover up those blue eyes_  
_I wish you said something mean maybe glad that you said goodbye_

Unfortunately Zach did exactly as Bex suggested. I took a moment to make note of all the escape routes just in case things went south.

"It's really good to see both of you," Zach said smoothly as he sat at our table. The spy in me looked for any signs that he was lying, but I knew he was telling the truth. Everything about him was so familiar. His voice. His smile. His eyes.

"Yeah, so what brings you to town?" Bex asked him, with a quick glance at me.

Zach cleared his throat. "Oh just the training convention, but really I've been in and out of Langley all year. How's Six treating you?"

I sat quietly while Zach and Bex carried on their conversation. That is until Zach turned to me.

"How have you been Cam?" He asked.

I somehow managed to pull thoughts together and put a small smile on my face.

"Oh I've been good. Langley has been keeping me close, so I've been pretty bored." I held his gaze, not wanting to be the first one to look away.

"Well we all know how that goes," Zach let out a small laugh.

I laughed a little too. "Yeah, I guess we do."

_Why can't you look off somewhere if you catch me staring at you  
Why can't you be cold like any old good ex would do  
_

I wish I could say that seeing Zach was painful, but it wasn't. It was hard, sure. But being around him was so natural, and every time I looked his way, I felt a feeling of longing for things to be the way they used to be.

A few times he caught me looking at him, but I quickly averted my eyes. He was good about keeping the conversation light, and not once did things become awkward.

_So-o-o  
Why you wanna  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you  
Keep wanting you_

Zach ended up staying for a while. Somehow all of us got lost in stories and good memories. Several times the three of us laughed, and a few times Zach caught my eye and gave me that look like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

And his smirk. He still had his smirk.

"You should have been there when that arms dealer pulled off her mask. The look on Cam's face was priceless." Zach teased me.

I rolled my eyes. "If you had been sure she was a man, you would have been surprised too." But I gave a good natured laugh.

_Why  
Why  
Why  
Would you tell me that you call me up sometime?  
Maybe we can get a drink and just catch up  
Like that'd be enough  
No, that ain't enough  
_

When the waiter brought Bex's and my food, Zach stood up.

"Well," he said politely, "I never meant to intrude on your dinner, so I'll be heading out." He looked at Bex. "Maybe I'll see you in the field sometime."

She gave him a nod and a wink, "Watch your six."

Zach chuckled before turning to me. "I'm glad we got to talk, we should do it again sometime…maybe over drinks?" He suggested.

I nodded, "Yeah. We should." Inside I was aware that it would probably never happen. Besides, I had never wanted Zach as just a friend.

_Why you gotta  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you_

I watched as Zach walked away, it felt like he was taking my heart with him. Bex cleared her throat and I turned back to look at her, feeling blood rush to my cheeks.

"Well he was as charming as ever." She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"We're over Bex," I said.

She smirked and shook her head. "No you're not Cam. I can see it in the way he looks at you. And the way you bloody stare at him. So don't give me that crap." She leaned forward to look at me. "In our line of work, real love doesn't come around often Cammie. So don't be an idiot and throw it away."

"Yeah, well I tried. Zach and I don't work, or it we wouldn't be this way now. Besides I don't love him anymore." Inside I knew I was lying and I knew Bex could probably see right through me.

_Why you gotta_  
_Why you wanna_  
_Make me keep wanting you_

After finishing dinner and desert and dropping Bex off at her hotel, I drove back to my apartment. Zach dominated my thoughts the entire way home.

I couldn't fall asleep when I got into bed. I stared at the ceiling; memories of Zach playing and re-playing in my head. Our first meeting in D.C., our first kiss, missions together, our crazy fights. And then the night when it all became too much and I left. I stormed out of his apartment because I was afraid of getting hurt. But Zach had never hurt me. He had loved me. And even though I tried to fight it, I missed him._  
_

Suddenly, the loud sound of my phone ringing interrupted my thoughts.

_Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you_

I looked at my caller ID. It was a name I hadn't seen on my phone in a long time, a name that made me question everything I felt. Zach Goode.

Taking a deep breath, I took the call. "Hello," I broke the silence.

On the other end, a deep, strong voice spoke. "Hi Cammie."

And for some reason, those words made me smile.

_Out of all of the places_  
_In this little town_  
_Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down_

* * *

**__Well? What do you think? I'd love to hear from you in a review (as usual)!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
